In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-054116, an automatic parking system that includes a management center capable of communicating with vehicles in a parking lot and control means for parking the vehicle by an automatic drive control based on information received from the management center, is disclosed. In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-326415, a contact avoidance control in which, when a vehicle is parked by an automatic drive control, and in a case where a distance between the vehicle and an obstacle is equal to or shorter than a predetermined value, the vehicle is stopped by a brake operation, and then the automatic drive control ends, is disclosed.